Space Stations
Space stations are player-built structures that perform various tasks. Spaceships are able to dock at space stations. It is recommended to put stations that serve similar/related functions, eg Red Star Scanner and Research Station, near each other for ease of access and reduced hydrogen travel costs, and time saving. Most stations can be moved, for a cost in hydrogen, which increases depending on the number of sectors you want to move. Shipyard The Shipyard is the station where all construction and upgrades are performed on spaceships. The level of a person's shipyard determines the total fleet capacity of your Empire. Can be relocated for 1,000 hydrogen for every sector moved. Requirements: '''Level 1 Planet Short Range Scanner Can reveal hidden sectors adjacent to the sector it is placed on. Can be relocated for 500 hydrogen within its sector. Possible patterns can be found here. '''Limit: N/A Requirements: '''Level 3 Planet Red Star Scanner The Red Star Scanner can detect nearby stars that are going Supernova. Red Stars contain dying planets with valuable artifacts, and are also guarded by Cerberus forces. Other players can use their Red Star Scanners to gain access to the same Red Stars. Level 1 and 2 allow 2 players to join. Level 3 and up allow 4 players to join. When diplomacy stations aren't available, Level 1 Red Stars can be used for artifact exchange among corp members. Can be relocated for 1,000 hydrogen for every sector moved. '''Requirements: '''Level 4 Planet Research Station The Research Station can store and research four artifact. However, only one artifact is researched at a time. Research station is the only station capable of interacting with artifacts (researching & salvaging). Since the Research Station requires artifacts acquired through the Red Star Scanner, it is advisable to place both stations close together to reduce travel costs and times. Can be Relocated for 200 hydrogen for every sector moved. '''Requirements: '''Level 5 Planet Artifact research times: Time Modulator An advanced station that draws power from a Yellow Star to manipulate time. Use it to speed up the passage of time in your Yellow Star. Upgrade to increase the speed up factor. The Time Modulator must be placed in the same sector as the sun. It will draw power from the sun to charge itself. When charged, it can be activated to speed up the time within the entire system. When activated, the Time Modulator rapidly depletes its internal energy. When deactivated, it slowly recharges. From a full charge it can run for up to 10 minutes before running out of power. When completely drained it takes 12 hours to fully recharge. The Time Modulator can be activated or deactivated at will, even in states of partial charge. Can be relocated for 1,000 hydrogen within its sector. '''Requirements: '''Level 6 Planet Diplomacy Station The Diplomacy Station can create a two way jump gate with another player's home system. Once linked, both players can send ships to the other side. With this station, you and your diplomatic partner can deliver one another's shipments. When delivering shipments for your diplomatic partner, you will earn 12% of the value of all shipments delivered, while your partner still receives the full value. Battleships can also be sent to assist in destroying Cerberus ships as they appear in the course of exploring your system. Can be relocated for 2000 hydrogen for every sector moved, even when it's linked. '''Requirements: '''Level 7 Planet White Star Scanner Allows you to locate and send ships to White Stars. You must be a part of a Corporation to access White Stars. Can be relocated for 1,000 hydrogen for every sector moved. '''Requirements: '''Level 10 Planet Warp Lane Hub Warp Lane Hubs can be connected to other Hubs for one day, for a fixed hydrogen cost. Once connected, ships can travel between the two end points over 3 seconds and without consuming any hydrogen. Warp Lanes last for 24 hrs, after that time you can reactivate them again using hydrogen. Although hubs are purchased in pairs, any two hubs can be connected. The connection cost is based on the distance between hubs (0.9 hydro/AU). Can be relocated for 2,000 hydrogen for every sector moved, only when it's not linked. '''Requirement: Level 12 Planet Trade Station Creates and accepts shipments to and from your planets. Must be placed in an empty sector. Trade stations produce shipments like a planet but they do not raise your credit or hydrogen cap. They have a maximum storage of 18 shipments and produce 1 shipment/hour. Can be Relocated for 3,000 hydrogen for every sector moved. Limit: '''3 '''Requirement: Level 13 Planet - 2 sector radius around any level 13 planet(s) Shipment Relay Enables automatic shipment delivery on a per-sector basis, for a limited amount of time. The sectors that the Relay is controlling will have Credit Shipments delivered automatically over time, regardless of the Shipment's destination. Upgrade the Relay to increase the amount of shipments and controlled sectors. The Relay requires Blue Star Fragments to operate. They can be earned by participating in Blue Star missions. Can be relocated for 1,000 hydrogen for every sector moved. Requirement: Level 10 Planet Note: Shipments per hour apply to each sector. A level 2 shipment relay will therefore ship 10 total shipments per hour if you activate 2 sectors. A shipment relay level 3 will ship 21 total shipments per hour from 3 sectors and so forth. Blue Star Scanner The scanner will send a single Battleship to a detected Blue Star. Blue Stars constantly collapse from the outside towards the star, have a very short lifetime, and offer no security: all participating player's Battleship will fire on each other, as well as Cerberus forces in the system. The player with the last Battleship alive wins the mission. If your Battleship is destroyed and it does not have the sanctuary module you will receive 90% of it's credit value. This can be exploited to scrap unused battleships to get most of your money back. There is a menu that allows you to rebuild the last four ship designs sent to blue stars Can be relocated for 1,000 hydrogen for every sector moved. Requirements: Level 9 Planet - Must be built on the anomaly that spawns in a sector next to your starting sector. Category:Space stations Category:Cyborg transformation